


A Fine Woman Indeed

by gayliensighting



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, But not too much because I'm a sap, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Prequel, Takes place before the events of origins, The one where Bodahn meets his wife, Trans Character, Trigger warning: transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensighting/pseuds/gayliensighting
Summary: A pair of curious dwarves find their way to the tavern where she works, and Elsie's "normal" is about to change forever.__My take on how Bodahn and his wife meet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Firstfall – 9:25 Dragon**

 

Elsie leaned forward, resting her elbows on the counter, and blew a strand of red hair out of her face. The Gnawed Noble was busy that night with everyone looking to escape the cold of the first snowfall. Elsie closed her eyes for a moment and listened to the steady hum of conversation, clatter of cutlery, and minstrel music that made up the ever-present din of the tavern. It was all very normal, and normal suited Elsie just fine.

“Oi! Goin’ to sleep on me, are you?”

Clara, the other girl working that night, set down a tray of empty mugs in front of Elsie with a clatter and heaved a sigh. “There’s no end to them tonight,” she groused. “It’ll be sun-up before I get out of here. I don’t like leaving mum and Owen alone all night.”

“I can take care of things here,” Elsie said, giving Clara’s arm a friendly squeeze. “Go home to your son.”

Clara’s face softened with a grateful smile. “Thanks, luv.”

“Give Owen a hug and a kiss for me,” Elsie replied before turning to clear away the empty mugs from the bar.

After Clara had left, Elsie made her way out from behind the counter to check on the other patrons. A swell of laughter caught her attention and she looked over to see a drunken man enthusiastically holding his mug aloft and making a slurred toast. She watched, amused, as he gulped down his ale and leaned back perilously in his chair. The chair wobbled and the man let out a strangled yelp before he toppled over backward, hitting the floor with a loud thump. His friends roared with laughter and Elsie chuckled a little herself as she weaved her way through the tables.

Now that she was close enough to get a good look, she was pretty sure she recognized him. His name was Henry or Harry or something like that. Not one of the nobles, but from a wealthy family in Denerim. He had a prominent scar on the bridge of his nose, probably from a bar fight, if she had to guess. The young man seemed to take it as a challenge to find new and interesting ways to besmirch his family’s reputation.

“Come, Ser,” Elsie coaxed, offering him a hand, “Let’s get you up, eh?”

Henry or Something fixed her with a lecherous stare. “Quite like the view from down here.”

Elsie flinched away and clutched at her skirt. One of the men at the table snickered. The other leaned over and whispered something into his ear and he stopped abruptly, disgust souring his expression. The two men jumped up from the table and hauled their drunken companion to his feet.

“We’d best be off,” the one who had done the whispering said. Henry or Something started to protest, but his friend cut him off, muttering something about explaining later. Then the men pushed past Elsie and made their way out the door and into the cold night.

Elsie let out a sigh of relief and scrubbed hand across her forehead. The tavern was, thankfully, much quieter with the men gone. Elsie now noticed a pair of dwarves she hadn’t seen earlier sitting at a table in the corner. Perhaps they had slipped in during the commotion. The older one, a man with an intricately braided beard and a brown coat with a rose on the lapel, gestured enthusiastically as he spoke. His companion, a younger blond man who refused to look up from the device he was fiddling with, nodded along. Elsie took a deep breath to steady herself and then sidled over to their table.

“Welcome to the Gnawed Noble, gentlemen,” she said, hoping they wouldn’t notice the tremor in her voice.

The bearded dwarf looked up at her. His face was creased with lines, the kind one gets from smiling and laughing often.

“Excuse me, miss. I couldn’t help but notice the row those hooligans made. Are you alright?”

Elsie gestured dismissively, though she was flattered by his concern. “Nothing I can’t handle.” She placed her hands on her hips and said, with mock severity, “You’re not going to give me any trouble now, are you?”

The dwarf grinned and raised his hands in surrender. “I wouldn’t dare.”

“Good man. So, what can I get for you two?”

“Whatever that great smell is,” he replied, “We’ll have two of that. We’ve had a long day on the road and a hot meal would do us a world of good.”

“Chef’s got a roast cooking right now, should be done shortly. I’ll be right back with your dinner.”

“Thank you kindly, miss,” said the bearded dwarf, nodding cordially at Elsie.

His companion looked up from the table for the first time and said, in a soft voice, “Thank you.”

“Please, call me Elsie.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Elsie. My name is Bodahn Feddic and this is my son, Sandal. Say ‘hello’ to the lovely lady, Sandal.”

Sandal looked at Elsie, though he didn’t quite meet her gaze. “Hello.”

“What a charming boy,” Elsie gushed. “Hello to you too, Sandal.”

Sandal smiled and went back to work with his device, which appeared to be a shaping tool of some sort.

Elsie returned a few moments later with their meals and the dwarves dug in with gusto.

“This is wonderful!” Bodahn exclaimed. “Much more flavour than braised nug back home. Isn’t that right, Sanadal?”

“By ‘home,’ do you mean Orzammar?” Elsie asked. The dwarves, mouths still full, nodded in response. “Maker, that _is_ a long way from here. Can I ask what brings you out this way?”

“Bit of a story, that,” Bodahn said, around a mouthful of food. He swallowed before continuing. “I was a merchant back in Orzammar, merchant caste. Had a shop full of rare artifacts. One day, a noblewoman came into my shop and saw a pair of bracers that she claimed belonged to her brother, who had gone missing in the deep roads. She accused me of stealing and had me arrested on the spot. Nobles, ugh. You know how touchy they are.”

Elsie smirked. “Touched, more like.”

Bodahn laughed at that. “Ha! Indeed. Anyway, I didn’t know what they had planned for me and I didn’t want to find out. I bribed the guard who was watching me and took off for the surface the first opportunity I got. Never looked back.”

“Where was Sandal during all this?” Elsie asked, now fully invested in the story. “And his mother? Your wife must have been worried about you.”

Bodahn faltered. “Er, actually, I’ve never been married. I found Sandal in the deep roads years ago. Abandoned, I think, but he was never quite right in the head. Lyrium addled, some back home would say. He may not be my blood, true, but I think of him as one. Took him in and brought him with me when I left for the surface.”

“We left Orzammar,” Sandal interjected.

“That’s right, my boy,” Bodahn said, reaching across the table to pat Sandal’s hand. “Maybe we’ll see it again someday.”

“I know what you mean about finding your own family. I was also forced to leave my home long ago. I don’t think I would have made it in this city if not for the help of my friend, Clara. She is also raising a son by herself.” Elsie looked directly into Bodahn’s eyes and her voice lowered in sincerity. “I think it’s very admirable, you taking Sandal in the way you did.”

Bodahn cleared his throat and said, “It’s not as if I don’t get anything out of it, mind you. The boy’s a skilled craftsman. He can work an enchantment into just about anything. Could probably open his own shop if he knew how.”

Elsie found the pride in Bodahn’s voice as he spoke of his son to be very endearing.

“Enchantment!” Sandal chirped.

Bodahn chuckled fondly. “Well, he seems to enjoy it at least. We’ve been traveling around on the surface selling our wares for a few years now and it’s worked alright for us.”

“You two certainly lead exciting lives. Do you come to Denerim often,” Elsie asked.

“When I have good reason to,” Bodahn replied, smiling slyly.

Elsie could feel her cheeks heating up, but before she could say anything more, the door was flung open and a large group of people marched into the tavern.

Elsie reluctantly took a step back from the table and said, “I should see to the other patrons. It was lovely meeting both of you. You should come by again the next time you’re in Denerim.”

“We’ll do that,” Bodahn said, sincerely.

Elsie busied herself with the other tables. She hoped to get another chance to speak to Bodahn before he left, but the large party kept her running about. For the rest of the night, her mind was on the man with the kind eyes and wild tales. In the wee hours of the morning when the last of the crowd had trickled out and the early morning sun made the frost on the windows gleam, Elsie made one final round to collect the last of the dishes, stopping in surprise when she reached the table in the corner where Bodahn had sat. He had left behind a generous tip of three sovereigns and the rose from his lapel.

To hell with normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cloudreach – 9:26 Dragon**

 

True to his word, Bodahn always made time to visit Elsie whenever his work brought him to Denerim. They would meet up at the Gnawed Noble after Elsie’s shift was over, occupy a table off in the corner for some semblance of privacy, and stay up late into the night talking. Bodahn regaled her with thrilling stories of his adventures and the interesting people he met while traveling across Thedas. Elsie, in turn, would make him laugh with tales of the latest noble scandal or drunken tomfoolery she witnessed on a daily basis.

For months the two happily traded stories and flirtatious banter, but ultimately nothing too serious. That is, until one evening Bodahn reached across the table, clasped Elsie’s hands and said, “You know, I very much enjoy visiting you here in the tavern, my dear, but I reckon, for a proper courtship, it’s time we ought to do something a bit more… glamorous.”

Elsie’s heart fluttered at that, and she asked, “What did you have in mind?”

“I thought we could go for a meal at that Orlesian restaurant in the North end of the market district.”

“Ooh la la!” Elsie said, fanning herself melodramatically. “We could drink wine instead of ale and order dishes we can’t pronounce the names of.”

“That’s the spirit!” Bodahn laughed. “So, it’s a yes?”

Elsie smiled warmly. “Yes.”

 

The next morning, at Elsie’s request, Clara stopped by her home to help her prepare for her outing with Bodahn.

“’Bout time, I say,” Clara said from her seat at Elsie’s kitchen table. “For such a ‘bold and fearless adventurer,’ it took him long enough to work up the nerve to properly ask you out.”

Elsie blushed at her own words being echoed back at her. Maker, did she really sound so much like a lovesick schoolgirl? She was really far gone.

“What’s that you’re cooking, luv?” Clara asked.

Elsie set down two bowls on the table and sat down across from her friend.

“Nordbotten Fruit Stew,” Elsie replied, digging in with a spoon. “Mum taught me to make it before I left home. ‘Bout the only useful thing she taught me.”

“Are these apricots?”

“Yes. I got them from a stand in the market.”

“Lovely.”

“So,” Elsie continued, “After we’ve finished eating, I’d appreciate it if you would help me with my dress for this evening. I’ve only got the one, you know, but this morning I went out and bought some lace and ribbon to sew on.”

“Right, luv,” Clara replied. “We’ll have you looking spiffy for your fancy dinner date. Fit right in with that poncey lot.”

“I also hoped you would help me fix my hair for tonight. I never learned how to do anything with it and you’re so good at doing that Orlesian braid.”

“Right.” Clara raised her eyebrows suggestively. “I’ll put your hair up, then Bodahn can take it down.”

“Clara!” Elsie hissed. “It’s our first date!”

“Joking, luv, just joking. Seriously though, have you thought about… what’s going to happen if you decide to sleep with him? You’ll have to tell him-”

“I know,” Elsie sighed.

“Don’t mean to bring you down, luv. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I know,” Elsie said, a little more forcefully. She bit down on her trembling lip before continuing. “How do you tell someone something like that, Clara? I feel like I’m deceiving him.”

At that, Clara got up from her seat and knelt beside Elsie. “Now you listen. You’re not deceiving anyone. It’s dangerous enough for us women out there, but especially for the ones who weren’t born that way. When you choose to tell him – if you choose to tell him – it’ll be when you feel safe doing so. And if he doesn’t see you for the fine woman you are, that’s his problem.”

Elsie was sobbing freely by this point and could only answer by leaning down and embracing her friend.

“It’s going to be alright, luv,” Clara soothed. “If at any point you don’t feel safe around him, you get away and come straight to my house.”

Elsie sniffled and nodded.

“Come on, now. Let’s get you all prettied up. I’ll show you how to braid your hair.”

 

Elsie had agreed to meet Bodahn at the inn where he always stayed when he was in Denerim. She paused for a moment outside the door, a thousand thoughts running through her head. Was she dressed well enough? Was she dressed _feminine_ enough? What if Bodahn wanted to sleep with her? However willing, she wasn’t sure if she was quite ready for that. How would he react when he found out? Their budding relationship could be over before it ever began.

No, Bodahn cared for her and she for him. That had to count for something. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

It was Sandal who answered. He looked up at her, wide-eyed, and said, “You look pretty.”

“Thank you, Sandal. Is your father here?”

“Coming, coming!” Bodahn’s voice rang out from the back room of the suite. He emerged a moment later wearing a deep red overcoat over a ruffled shirt. His hair and beard were styled the same as always, though it looked as if he’d gotten a bit of a trim.           

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Elsie. With Clara’s help, she sewed lace onto the hem of an ordinary pale pink sundress, used ribbons to cinch the waist and give her a more curvaceous silhouette, and altered the neckline slightly to make it an off-the-shoulder gown. She was nervous about drawing attention to her broad shoulders, but Clara had convinced her to try it, saying she looked ‘smashing.’

Bodahn was positively beaming. “My dear, you look ravishing!”

Elsie felt awash with relief. “And you look so handsome. I wasn’t sure about this dress, but I’m glad you like it.”

“It’s perfect, but I would just add one thing.” Bodahn reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace, a purple gem on a thin silver chain. “I traded an Antivan merchant for this. And look, we’ll match.” He gestured to a brooch on his breast with the same kind of purple gem.

Elsie started to say that she couldn’t repay him for the necklace, but he wouldn’t have it. “No need to repay me, my dear. It’s a gift! Now, can I help you try it on?”

Elsie was at least a head taller than Bodahn, but he had obviously planned for that. In one smooth motion he brought out a stool that had been tucked under the nearby table. Elsie couldn’t help but laugh.

“It looks like you practiced that.”

“Guilty,” Bodahn chuckled, hopping up on the stool.

Elsie pulled her hair out of the way and Bodahn deftly fastened the clasp of the necklace. His fingers lightly brushed the back of her neck as he withdrew his hand, and the affectionate gesture made her shiver.

“It’s beautiful, Bodahn. Thank you.”

Bodahn got down from the stool and turned to look at Sandal, who had wandered to the other side of the room and was turning over a small stone in his hands.

“I’ll only be gone a few hours, Sandal. You’ll be alright here, won’t you?”

Sandal glanced up and nodded curtly, then immediately went back to work.

“Now,” Bodahn continued, placing a hand at the small of Elsie’s back and guiding her toward the door. “Let’s get to that restaurant.”

 

One meal and several glasses of wine later, Elsie and Bodahn decided to take a moonlit stroll through the market district. It was tradition in Denerim to celebrate the coming of spring and the usually drab streets had been decorated with lanterns and fresh flowers. Somewhere, someone was playing the mandolin. Elsie twined her fingers with Bodahn’s and the pair sauntered off in the direction of the sound.

“Thank you for dinner, Bodahn. It was lovely, but I kept worrying I’d use the wrong fork and offend someone.”

“I think being offended is a sport for Orlesians. I was in Val Royeaux a few years ago, saw this nobleman in a café. The waiter brought him the wrong meal, so he challenged the waiter to a duel.”

Elsie shook her head in disbelief. “Dare I ask who won?”

“The waiter by default, I suppose. You see, the nobleman threw the plate of food on the ground and then slipped on the mess. Hit his head on the edge of the table and knocked himself out cold.”

Elsie couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’ve been to so many interesting places, Bodahn, but do you ever think of settling down somewhere?”

Bodahn scratched his chin thoughtfully. “I sometimes think about opening a shop right here in Denerim, but I love being on the road and I’d have no one to run it while I’m away. Perhaps I could teach Sandal. I’d worry too much leaving him alone like that though.” There was a beat of silence. Then Bodahn asked, “What about you, Elsie? Is there anything you’ve ever dreamed of doing?”

“As long as I’ve lived,” Elsie said, softly, “I’ve always wanted to be a wife and mother.”

“Is that so?”

The pair stopped walking, having arrived at the source of the music. A small crowd had gathered around a group of minstrels who had set up in the square and were playing an old Ferelden folksong. Elsie swayed to the beat and began absentmindedly singing along. She noticed Bodahn staring and abruptly stopped, feeling a blush creeping up her chest and face.

“Don’t stop,” he encouraged. “That was lovely!”

“Really? People have told me my voice sounds… strange. To low or too husky.”

“I love your voice. It’s rich and smooth, like satin or fine chocolate.”

“Flatterer,” Elsie replied, teasingly, but she finished the song. The whole time, Bodahn stared up at her with exquisite fondness.

The band began a new song, jaunty and upbeat. Bodahn’s look of admiration changed to one of devious excitement.

“I know you can sing, but how are you at dancing?”

“Uh, I never really learned how,” Elsie admitted.

“Me neither,” Bodahn said, bowing low. “May I have this dance, Lady Elsie?”

Elsie sighed in resignation, but she was smiling. “At least we’ll be looking silly together.”

The pair linked arms and whirled around enthusiastically, making things up as they went. A few other brave souls joined in and soon most of the onlookers were also spinning and flailing and laughing. Suddenly, lightning flashed across the sky and the music cut off abruptly. Before anyone had a chance to react, the sky opened and began pouring rain. There were a few shouts of surprise as the crowd scattered. Bodahn grabbed Elsie’s hand and the two ran, giggling all the way, for the cover of the gazebo in the centre of the market square.

“Are you alright, my dear?” Bodahn asked, shouting to be heard over the noise of the rain and thunder. “I hope the rain didn’t ruin your evening.”

“I’m grand,” Elsie shouted back. “Just a little spring shower. No reason to get your knickers in a twist.”

Bodahn cupped his ear. “What?”

“I said-” Elsie paused and leaned in close to Bodahn’s face. “Thank you for a lovely evening, Bodahn.”

Bodahn brought a hand up to her face and caressed her cheek. Then, he stood up on his toes and closed the distance between their lips. Elsie melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer. Warmth bloomed throughout her body as sure as the flowers after a spring rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Nordbotten Fruit Stew is a delicacy from the Anderfels and is made with apricots and various other dried fruits, sugar, spices, and brandy. I included it both as a hint to Elsie’s Ander heritage, and also, since Elsie is a trans woman and dried apricots contain estrogen, I think it’s something she would eat often to help with her transition.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who might find it triggering: A character in this chapter misgenders and makes an ignorant comment about the main character, who is a trans woman.

**Bloomingtide – 9:26 Dragon**

 

Bodahn stuck around in Denerim this time. For a whole month, which was longer than he had stayed anywhere since leaving Orzammar. Elsie stayed at the inn with him and Sandal most nights. Sandal wasn’t close to many people – most found him too odd for their liking – but Elsie was so warm and friendly with him, happy to listen to his exclamations as he worked and watching with genuine interest when he showed her his latest creation. She often made dinner for them and Bodahn would help to the best of his ability. When they all sat down together to eat, it felt like family. Bodahn could scarcely remember a time when he’d been so happy.

It was late in the evening, after Sandal had gone to bed, and Bodahn and Elsie were nestled in beside each other on the settee. He leaned his head on her shoulder, and she sighed contentedly and shifted to that her cheek rested on top of his head.

“We should go to bed,” he whispered.

“I suppose it is getting late,” she mused, but made no move to get up.

Bodahn slid his hand down to her thigh, hoping she would take his meaning. He felt her tense under his touch and quickly withdrew his hand.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“No, it- it’s alright. We haven’t slept together, even though we’ve been seeing each other for months now.” She chuckled nervously. “Really, you have the patience of a saint.”

“I can wait, Elsie. I don’t want to make you do anything you’re not confortable with.”

Elsie blinked and looked away. “I know.” Her voice was calm, but it sounded forced. “You’re such a good man, Bodahn. That’s what makes this so hard.”

Elsie’s words and tone made his heart sink. “What do you mean by that?”

Elsie stood and began gathering her things. She still wouldn’t look at him.

“I’m going home to sleep tonight.”

“Are you alright? Elsie, if I’ve done something wrong, please just tell me!” Bodahn pleaded.

“I’m fine, Bodahn,” Elsie snapped. “I’d just like to spend the night alone.”

Bodahn winced at that and Elsie felt a flood of guilt. She turned rushed out of the room before she could say anything else to make it worse.

Bodahn collapsed back on the settee, utterly confused and chagrined.

 

It was the quiet that woke him up. There was the usual clamour from the street below, mixed with the chipper melody of the birds that always sat on his windowsill. But Bodahn missed the solid weight of Elsie lying next to him and her gentle snoring. He’d tease her about it when she woke up. She’d blush, then he’d kiss her on the nose and say it was adorable. Other times he would wake to the smell of biscuits baking and the sound of Elsie’s voice, muffled through the wall of the kitchen, as she sang while cooking breakfast. Though he could hear Sandal shuffling around in the other room, Bodahn couldn’t help but think to himself that, with Elsie gone, their suite at the inn had never felt so empty.

Bodahn spent most of the morning wasting time on small, menial tasks and trying not to worry about Elsie. By the time the sun was high in the sky, trepidation had gotten the better of him. He dressed and hurried over to the Gnawed Noble tavern. There, he recognized Clara from Elsie’s description: a muscular young woman with black hair whose blazing eyes and quick, decisive movements made it look as though she was always cross. Stubborn as a Mabari, but her bark is worse than her bite, Elsie had put it. Bodahn hoped that was true.

He approached Clara hesitantly. “Er, excuse me, miss. You’re Clara, Elsie’s friend, isn’t that right?”

Clara narrowed her eyes as she looked him up and down, but then she smiled with recognition. “Well, if it isn’t Mister Wonderful. Are you the one that’s been keeping my girl from work today?”

“Elsie isn’t here?” Bodahn said, unable to mask the concern in his voice. “I’ve been looking for her. We had… a bit of a tiff, I guess you could call it. Though I don’t know what I did wrong.”

“Well, she hasn’t been at work all morning.”

“Good riddance,” someone muttered.

Bodahn turned in the direction of the voice. It had come from a man with a scar on the bridge of his nose sitting hunched over a mug of ale. He huffed and stared sulkily into his drink.

“You got something to say, Henric?” Clara piped up.

The man looked up at Bodahn and scowled. “You’d best not get involved with that one. I tried, but my mates warned me: he’s really a man in a dress!”

“No!” Clara shot back. “She’s a woman in a dress! Not that you’d know the difference, since you ain’t never seen either one naked.”

The man got to his feet, wobbling slightly. “You- you can’t talk to me like that! I will not be disrespected by some dirty tavern wench!”

He took an angry step towards Clara. Bodahn quickly moved so that he stood between the two of them.

“That’s no way to speak to such a gracious, hardworking woman,” he said, crossing his arms. “I think you should apologize.”

Henric scoffed. “Are you going to make me?”

“I’ve dealt with far scarier than the likes of you, son. I’ve braved the deep roads. I’ve fought bandits and all manner of beasts on my travels. One sniveling noble is hardly a challenge.”

Henric faltered. His mouth opened and closed, as if scrabbling to find purchase on a smart retort. “Ugh! I don’t need this.” Henric turned on his heel and marched out of the tavern, slamming the door behind him.

“Oh-ho!” Clara laughed. “Turns out the only thing Henric has more of than pride is cowardice.” She turned to Bodahn. “How do the fights with the bandits usually go?”

He shrugged. “A lot of running and screaming.”

“You or them?”

“Never mind about that.”

Clara threw her head back and laughed heartily. When she caught her breath, Bodahn tentatively spoke up again.

“What that man said… about Elsie…”

Clara sighed and shook her head. “I hate that you had to find out that way. Elsie wanted to tell you, but she was afraid you’d leave her if you knew. She really likes you, Bodahn.”

“I’d never hurt her,” he insisted, “and I don’t want to leave her. She means so much to me. And Sandal, too. I thought it would be just him and I, but she’s so good to both of us. This is the first time I’ve ever considered bringing someone else into our little family.”

“Then you should tell her that,” said Clara, smiling fondly. “I think she really needs to hear it.”

“I will,” Bodahn said, sincerely. “As soon as I find her.”

“Like I said, I don’t know where she is now, but Elsie’s never been one to give up on a good thing. I’m sure you’ll hear from her soon.”

Bodahn said goodbye to Clara, then decided to head back to the inn. He was still worried about Elsie, but if she wanted to speak with him, he trusted she would let him know when she was ready. He would wait.

But not for long, as it turned out. When he arrived home, there was a note on the door.

_My Darling Bodahn,_

_I’m sorry for how I acted last night. You did nothing wrong. I’ve had a lot on my mind lately and there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. Meet me at the gazebo in the square where we had our first kiss. I’ll be waiting there until nightfall._

_Elsie_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bloomingtide – 9:26 Dragon**

  

Elsie nervously fingered the braid in her hair as she waited. Her eyes flitted back and forth, seeking both a glimpse of Bodahn’s face and an escape route if things went horribly. Elsie was long past apologizing for who she was, but the fear of others’ outrage gave her pause. Elsie pulled her shawl a little tighter around her shoulders in an attempt to reassure herself. If Bodahn had intended to hurt her, to force himself upon her, he would have done so already. He had already proven himself to be a better man than any she’d met before.

The sun was getting low in the sky and the crowds had cleared out for the most part. Just when Elsie was starting to think Bodahn wouldn’t show, he appeared at the edge of the square, seeming out of breath as if he had been running. His eyes brightened when he saw her and he scurried over to the gazebo where she sat.

“Elsie! I came as soon as I saw your note. I was worried when you disappeared last night.”

“Oh Bodahn, I behaved terribly last night. I want to explain. Please, sit down.” Elsie patted the seat beside her. Bodahn hopped up onto the bench.

“Bodahn,” she began. “You are the most wonderful thing that’s ever happened to me. You’re kind, and generous, and when I’m with you I feel like… like I’ve finally found somewhere I belong. I love you, Bodahn.”

“And I-”

“Wait.” Elsie held up a hand. “Don’t answer just yet. I need you to know something about me, first. I’ve been afraid to tell you, but I’m tired of letting that fear come between us. I’m a woman, but I wasn’t born that way. Do you understand?”

Bodahn nodded solemnly. He knew, of course, but gestured for Elsie to continue.

“When I told my family, they were so angry with me, said it was ‘unnatural.’ They talked about sending me to a healer who would… fix me. I left that same night and I haven’t spoken to them since. I wandered from place to place and moved on when people got suspicious. The ones who found out, most didn’t take it well.

“Denerim was big enough that I sort of blended into the crowd. It was the first place I felt that I could be myself and no one would care because they didn’t really notice. I also met Clara here and she’s been so supportive. Until then, I didn’t have any friends, let alone a lover. Don’t know what I would do without her.”

Elsie paused and looked off into the distance, smiling warmly. No doubt recalling a fond memory of her friend. From what he saw in the tavern, the friendship was important to both of them. Bodahn looked forward to getting to know Clara better. He hoped he would get that chance.

Elsie blinked, shaking off the reverie, and turned back to look at Bodahn. “I got a job, finally settled into a routine. Started living the normal life I had wanted for so long. Then you had come along and mess that up.” She smirked and playfully shoved Bodahn’s shoulder. Elsie was quiet for a moment before saying, “I’ll never just have a normal life, will I?”

Bodahn shrugged. “Who needs it? Makes for boring stories, for one.”

“So,” Elsie said, apprehensively. “You’ve been listening to me this whole time. Tell me what you’re thinking. Is this… are we finished?”

Bodahn reached over and clasped her hands. “Not a chance. I don’t care who you were before. All I care about is the woman I love now. I can’t pretend to know what this must be like for you Elsie, but I can see how much courage it took for you to tell me, to trust me. I love you, Elsie. Every new thing I learn about you is one more thing I love about you. I want to know everything about you and I want you to feel safe being open with me.”

Elsie breathed a sigh of relief and threw her arms around Bodahn, pulling him close. “I do now.”

They sat like that for several minutes, holding each other. When Elsie pulled back there were tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. Bodahn cupped her face and gently wiped a tear away with his thumb.

“Say,” Elsie whispered. “How would you like to get to ‘know’ me right now?”

“Only if that’s what you really want.”

Elsie stood, pulling Bodahn with her. “I want to. Come on. My house isn’t far from here.”

 

A short while later Elsie and Bodahn were splayed across her mattress, sweaty and sated. Neither was very experienced, but the excitement and release of sharing their bodies for the first time more than made up for a bit of fumbling. The setting sun cast long shadows across their naked bodies, and Bodahn looked Elsie over appreciatively. Elsie, noticing his gaze, chuckled and rolled over, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting her head comfortably on his chest. Her eyes fluttered closed and she hummed contentedly.

Bodahn reached up and stroked her cheek. “You know, my dear, there’s still one important thing I don’t know about you. In all our time together, you’ve never told me your last name.”

“Don’t have one,” Elsie mumbled.

“How about ‘Feddic?’”

Elsie’s eyes shot open and she pulled away so that she was leaning back on her elbow. Now with a good view of Bodahn’s face, she could see how hopeful the jovial dwarf looked, and she knew the question had been sincere. Even the shock wasn’t enough to keep the smile from budding on her face.

“Are you asking me to marry you?”

“If you’ll have me.”

Elsie leaned forward and kissed Bodahn deeply. There was a time in her life she never would have thought she could be this happy. Wife. Mother. Woman. She could be exactly who she wanted to be. She could live the life of her dreams.

“Yes.”


End file.
